


Lycanthropy

by mimorjam



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Area 11 make a tiny weeny apperance, F/M, Gryffindor!Simon, Gryffindor!Sparkles, Hat Films harry potter AU, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Ross, I'm awful at tagging stuff, M/M, Ravenclaw!Duncan, Ravenclaw!Kim, Ravenclaw!Trott, Slytherin!Parvis, Slytherin!Smith, i really dont know..., plz excuse typos, slightly angst but kinda fluff too, were!ross, wrote on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimorjam/pseuds/mimorjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a werewolf.... in Hogwarts.... He turns up in the hospital wing after a particularly savage transformation to find a certain auburn haired Slytherin sleeping on his lap.</p><p>Some harmless Smornby for you all to read :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena/gifts).



> I tried, ok guys.... I'm not really the best writer ever and I did do this on my phone so... I hope you all enjoy it :3

It happened like it always did. Despite being told by teachers and friends that everything was alright, that I shouldn't be embarrassed and they were here for me - I alone knew the extent of things and I needed to do this myself. So I did.

The woods were silent and still, an eerie mist creeping in from the east, under where the moon hung, bright and full. I unlaced my shoes and stepped gingerly onto the mossy leaved earth. Not wanting to have to get yet another new set of robes, I shrugged them off and folded them neatly next to my shoes. My skin was instantly bitterly cold, the chill set into my bones. I stared up at the moon, the sudden heat of transformation spiralling across my body. Do your worst.

 

Everything hurt. I don't remember the aftermath being that bad... A weight was gently on top of my lap, now that was new. I cracked open my eyes, the light causing me to instinctively recoil.  
I was lying in a hospital bed. What had happened? How did I get here? Panicking slightly, I tried to move my legs but found that they were being held in place by a person, slumped over my body, breathing gently. I sighed, realising what had obviously happened. The boy, my best friend Alex Smith, stirred a little as I lightly ran a scarred hand through his auburn hair. He turned his head slightly exposing a vicious gash in his cheek. My breath hitched, a gasp escaping dry lips. He was holding something. My yellow and black hufflepuff scarf. He'd found it? I silently pulled a little of the woollen accessory from under his head, only to find an ugly red stain. Smith's blue-green eyes, still heavy with sleep. He looked awful. But not as bad as I felt.  
"Hey," he sat up, hand taking mine. "How you feeling?"  
"Ho- me?" I reached up and pressed two fingers to the reddened area around his nasty cut.  
"Yeah," Smith jokingly punched me very carefully on the shoulder as if I was made of glass. "You massive prick,"  
"I'm fine. Not the first time after all," I blinked at him. Alex Smith always amazed me with his selflessness. He was sat there, face in a right mess, asking me how I was?  
"How long...?" He resumed his hold on my hand.  
"Lycanthropy is a bitch,"  
"I'm ignoring the dog pun, mate. But seriously, why didn't you tell us?" His eyes were wide with concern.  
"What that on the full moon I turn into this horrific uncontro-"  
"Hey hey hey," he shifted in his hard chair to engulf me in a warming hug. "I saw you, Ross. You were beautiful,"  
I remembered the Slytherin's care of magical creatures knowledge. I also remembered that I was responsible for his facial disfigurement.  
"I-I attacked you!"  
"It's nothing, mate," Alex, still holding me, ran his long fingers through my hair, soothingly.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Smith," I wiped away a stray tear.

"Smiff!" A voice called from the door of the hospital wing, echoing off the bare walls. Trott stood, eyes wide, staring at the pair of us. Smith shushed him, and beckoned him to come and sit by us. "Crikey mate, your fa-"  
"It's not that bad, Trott," Alex narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy.  
"Oh right, I mean I'll fix it for you 'n all," he shrugged. Smith was potions, I was defence against the dark arts and Trott was charms. He'd fix smith's face, but there was a 9/10 chance there'd be a hilarious side affect (like his mouth disappearing and his skin turning green or something). "How you doing, Ross?"  
"M' good," I lied, I was physically unharmed (however I retained my wolf-ish ears and facial hair a little) it was just that it'd hurt a friend - no, Smith was more than that. The three of us were family. Well, almost.

Just as a comfortable silence descended onto us, a short Ravenclaw girl shot into the room, face red and eyes bright.  
"Hey Quim," Smiff grinned, subtly shaking his head warningly when she spotted his nasty wound.  
"Sjin-" she breathed heavily, out of breath. "Rythian and Sips-"  
"KIM!" Duncan Jones's voice echoed down the corridor before the man himself appeared, a small ginger boy on his back. "Simo- oh hey guys,"  
"Hi," we chorused, making Kim giggle.  
"Lewis is breaking up the fight!" Simon whined as the two 'Flux Buddies' sat either side of us.  
"Fight?" A boy, wiping sleep from his eyes, sat up from a bed across from me. I hadn't noticed he was there if I'm perfectly honest.  
"Yeah, Rythian and Sips," Duncan scratched his pitiful attempt at a beard (it had nothing on Smith's).  
"Oh," he ran a hand through his black hair. "Kim, you seen ah... Um..."  
"Strife?" She wiggled her eyebrows, grin spreading to all five of them around my bed. Simon, sick of the time wasting already, groaned and turned to run out of the ward - eager to at least catch the end of the fight before his best friend (and head boy) spoilt the fun .  
"Yeah..."  
"PARVIS!" Another ginger red-robed boy bounded into the ward only to be shouted at by an already agitated Madame Pomfrey. He gave an apologetic look to his two other friends who had to wait outside. "Hey guys," Sparkles* smiled to the others, plonking himself onto Parv's bed. "What's the hot goss?"  
"Welp," Trott sighed. "Old Wossy here is in fact a werewolf,"  
"NO WAY!" The singer gushed. "That's awesome!"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Are you like a wolf thing or more a man-wolf thing?"  
"How long have you been a 'closet wolf'?"  
"Do you howl at the moon?"  
"Yeah do you cause I heard that's a myth," the two musicians fell over each other (figuratively speaking of course, seeing as Parv's legs were still coated in the think red slime) throwing questions toward me.  
I was about to respond when, "Jesus, Parv," a blonde American sighed, having made it past the prowling Pomfrey. "Give the man some space!"  
"STRIFE!" He ran a self conscious hand through his long black fringe and shifted in the bed so he didn't have a double chin. "I mean, hey,"  
"Too cute," Kim grinned.  
"Yeah, ahem, speaking of giving space," Sparkles* awkwardly slid off Parv's bed and nodded his goodbyes to us on the other side of the room. Duncan pulled the screen across to give Strife and Parv a little privacy.  
"So," I turned to the Flux Buddies. "This fight then..?"  
"Oh!" Duncan launched into explaining the full story in all it's glory. "Turps and Sjin were building a model of London right, for muggle studies yeah,"  
"And and Rythian kept complimenting Sjin's bits of it,"  
"And Turps got annoyed that his art was going unnoticed,"  
"Yeah, then Old Sipsy arrived and caught Rythian and Sjin like chatting and stuff,"  
"Yeah and Sips literally thought Ryth was FLIRTING with Sjin!" Kim laughed.

Everything was normal, they hadn't turned me away or screamed when they'd discovered my secret. Life carried on as usual at hogwarts, but I did notice a certain Slytherin ginger was still holding my head, occasionally petting my hair and wolfish ears. Yeah, things were great.


End file.
